This Feeling
by RuthWriter
Summary: He's not about to lose another partner. Jamie/Eddie.
1. While I'm Gone

**A/N: So in case you haven't ever read any of my Blue Bloods fics, I love Jamie and Eddie together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>Jamie laughed at his partner. "How many slices are you going to eat?"<p>

Eddie stuck her tongue out and took a large bite of pepperoni pizza. "Why Reagan, you want some more? There are two more pieces."

"Nah, I'm done."

Eddie cocked an eyebrow. "See?"

"Well I'm just wanting you to be done so we can leave. I'm pretty sure we over stayed our welcome. That waitress is giving us a funny look."

Eddie glanced at the blonde hovering not far from their table. "No, I think she's just crushing on my partner."

Jamie just laughed. Finally, Eddie pushed her plate away. "Alright, I'm going to run to the lady's room. You be a good boy while I'm gone."

Jamie watched as she disappeared around the corner. The waitress walked up to him, handing him he check with a wink.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream was heard coming from the direction of the bathrooms. Jamie immediately jumped up and ran. He turned the corner, and almost ran into a short brunette teenager. Tears were streaming down her face, which was chalk white. Jamie gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm a police officer. What's wrong?"

"A man came in through that kitchen door and grabbed me. He tried to make me go with him." The girl was shaking and glanced nervously around.

Jamie looked her over. "Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her he vigorously. "No, but she is. She tried to help me. He pulled out a knife and stabbed her. Then he hit her over the head and ran off." She pointed over to a slumped figure on the ground.

Then it was like everything was moving open slow motion. He collapsed by the lifeless body of his partner. Blood was on the floor and on her clothing. He hears himself calling out for someone to call 911. Everything sounds odd, like it's echoing. And everything is fuzzy, except Eddie. And all of a sudden he's noticing everything, yet nothing.

He's not sure how long he's been kneeling by her side, but the paramedics arrive. One of them asks him a question, but he's not sure what it is.

"What?"

"I said do you know this woman?"

"Yeah, she's my partner."

"You're a cop?"

Jamie nods his head.

"Does she have any medical problems I should be aware of?"

Jamie looks over the man's shoulder and watches them load her on a bus. He shakes his head no. Then he rushes to the bus, climbing in. The cop in him says he needs to stay at the scene. That's the rule. But for now he ignores it. Because he's not about to lose another partner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So should I continue?**


	2. Your place or mine?

**A/N: So thank you for all the support I got for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimee: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>On the way to the hospital, Eddie awoke . Sort of. She seemed to be having some sort of hallucinations, and grabbed Jamie by the hand, begging him to "make them stop". When they got to the hospital he had to let go of her hand, and she started hyperventilating. They had to give her a shot to calm her down.<p>

It had been an hour since they took her back. The only person listed on her file as emergency contact was a sister, who lived in Florida. They called the number, but there was no answer. So Jamie sat alone in the very uncomfortable plastic chairs, counting the minutes.

"Family of Edit Janko?"

Jamie looked up."I'm her partner."

"I'm sorry sir, I need to speak with a relation."

"Right now, I'm all she's got."

The doctor seemed to consider for a moment, before finally nodding her head. "The good news is, the stab wound missed all vital organs. Luckily, it's not very deep. However, she seems to have a concussion. Also, we found drugs in her system, as well as an injection spot on the back of her shoulder. The drugs seem to be the cause of the hallucinations she was suffering from."

Jamie nodded. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and motioned for him to follow her. She lead him down the hallway before stopping at a door. "A nurse will be in to check on her in a little while."

Jamie nodded and the doctor walked away. Jamie watched his partner lying in a hospital bed. She was literally twiddling her thumbs. He laughed to himself and knocked softly on the doorframe. "You just have to get in trouble, don't you?"

Eddie's head shot up, and she grinned at him. "Well I aim to entertain. I would hate for you to get bored."

Jamie chuckled and crossed the room to stand beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Eddie smiled ruefully. "Honestly? Like I just got run over by a taxi. And stabbed. Oh, and there's my splitting headache. So in other words, just peachy."

"Can't you get some pain meds?"

Eddie shook her head. "I don't know, and I'm not going to ask. I'm fine without them."

Jamie merely raised an eyebrow in response.

A petite nurse entered the room. "Hi there Edit. He are we feeling?"

"Fine." Eddie lied and Jamie smirked at her.

The nurse nodded her head, her red hair bouncing with emphases. "Well, looks like we can release you. But someone will have to keep an eye on you because of the concussion. Do you have any family who can stay with you?"

Eddie shook her head. "No."

"What about a boyfriend?" She looker over at Jamie pointedly.

Eddie laughed. "Oh, we're not together. But Jamie, would you mind? I don't really have anyone. I mean if you can't, that's fine, I'll figure something out, I know its a lot to ask-"

Jamie cut her off. "Of course I will." He turned to the nurse. "What do I need to do?"

"Well mostly just keep an eye on her. Concussions can have serious repercussions, so she needs to be woken up every two hours, so that there are not long term effects."

The nurse gave Jamie a few more instructions, then handed Eddie some paperwork. When it was filled out and turned in, Eddie looked over at Jamie humorously. "So your place or mine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So forgive any mistakes I may have made as far as the medical side, I only took what I knew about concussions from a slight one my little brother got a while back. Also, for those of you who are wondering about the drugs in her system, we will get to that soon. What did you think of this chapter?**


	3. Of Sweet Tooths and Neices

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the guest who requested "I think you should do when come to Jamie place and Nikki come by".**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jamieeee hurry! I'm hungry!"<p>

Eddie fell back dramatically onto Jamie's couch, instantly regretting it when pain shot through her. She heard Jamie laugh from the other room. "I'm almost done. Just let me grab my toothbrush. If you're that hungry, get something from the kitchen.

Eddie sighed and walked to his kitchen. She searched for a moment before yelling in his direction. "All I see worthy of consumption is a banana."

"You got something against bananas?"

"Not particularly, they're just so...healthy. And natural. I like junk food."

She heard him laugh again. "Yeah, I've noticed."

A knock sounded through the apartment. "Hey Eddie, can you grab the door?" Eddie walked to answer the door, banana still in hand.

"Hey Nicky."

Jamie's niece smiled in surprise. "Oh hey Eddie." She looked over her. "Hey what happened?" She motioned to Eddie's bandaged side.

"Long story. You know your uncle only has a measly banana for a snack?"

Nicky motioned for Eddie to follow her. She walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. She pulled a large bowl off the top shelf, revealing several bags of candy. "This is where he keeps his stash."

"Nic, that's supposed to be a secret!" Jamie exclaimed in mock annoyance, startling both girls. Eddie spun around, knocking the bowl of the counter in surprise. Jamie quickly retrieved it. "Now Nicky, did you come here for a reason, other than to alert my bottomless pit of a partner to my secret candy bowl?"

Nicky nodded. "I was returning your DVD." She handed him the item, which she had been holding. She glanced down at the bag in his hand. "Going somewhere?"

Jamie nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am going to babysit Eddie tonight."

"Per doctors orders." Eddie explained, rolling her eyes. Nicky nodded. "Well I better head home before Mom starts thinking I've been gone to long. See you guys later."

Nicky slammed the door shut behind her. Jamie winced, then let out a soft chuckle. "Typical teenage girl?"

Eddie shrugged. "I guess. I never was very typical, so I wouldn't know. She looked over slyly at Jamie, grabbing an M&M out of the bowl in his hand. "I never took you for the secret candy stash type Reagan."

"Oh yeah, I have a major sweet tooth."

Eddie nodded. "Good to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how are you liking this chapter?**


	4. Nightmares

**A/N: First of all, thank you guys for all the support I've gotten so far for this story! It already has more reviews than my first fic got period. It had 9 chapters (it was a NCIS:LA fic). I really means a lot, you guys are awesome! So this chapter isn't humorous like the last one. It's time for a little angst and hurt/comfort. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I would not mind owning Will Estes though. He is one good looking guy. Then again, I wouldn't mind owning Blue Bloods. However, if I did own it, I would not be writing this disclaimer, now would I? Yeah, I know I'm confusing.**

* * *

><p>Jamie opened his eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Then he remembered. He was asleep on Eddie's couch, something he's sure his back will pay dearly for later. He glances at his phone, but it wasn't time to wake Eddie up yet.<p>

Then he hears it. The noise that had roused him from his slumber. A loud whimper, followed by the sound of strangled sobs. Eddie.

He crossed the room and peered into her bedroom. Eddie was thrashing around in bed, whimpering and sobbing.

"Dad, stop!"

He walked quietly to her bedside. "Eddie, wake up."

She shot straight up in bed, gasping and trembling. He furrowed his eyes together with worry and sat down next to her. "Hey."

She looked over at him, eyes wide. The dream still had her in it's clutches. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly she was in his arms, clinging to him, still shaking like a leaf. Jamie tentatively wrapped his arms around her. "It's OK. It was just a dream."

Eddie simply shook her head and buried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for a while. Finally, Jamie slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. "You need to get some sleep." He pushed her away just enough to look into her eyes. But they weren't the eyes of his strong, sarcastic partner. They were the eyes of a scared little girl. She slowly nodded. "Only if you stay with me."

Jamie nodded. "OK."

Eddie scooted over, patting a spot beside her. Jamie crawled under the covers beside her, leaving about four inches of space between them.

She had several more nightmares that night. Sometimes she was screaming her dad's name, other times the name Jake. Jamie remembered he was the guy who has attempted to rape her, and wondered what awful things were happening in her subconscious mind. Each time her voice was filled with terror. And each time Jamie would pull her close, kiss her on the forehead, and tell her it was just a dream. But something told him it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am very proud of myself for consistent and frequent updates so far. I threw my back out moving furniture today, so I am pulling Eddie's emotional pain from my physical pain. What do you think of this chapter?**


	5. Similar

**A/N: Ok sorry for making you wait, the weekend was hectic. But I should be updating reguarly this week unless something drastic happens. Thia chapter is kinda short, but major stuff happens in it. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed over the weekend, still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Eddie opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the early morning sunlight filtering through the curtains. That's when she became aware of her senses. Of the warm body pressed against hers, and the arm wrapped securely around her. At first she tensed, then memories from the night before flooded her.<p>

Jamie.

Heavy breathing could be heard from his direction, and she knew he was still asleep. So she sighed contentedly and snuggled further into him. She knew if he was awake, she would surely be teased. And she surely wouldn't be doing it in the first place. But for now, she just enjoyed the feeling.

A little while later she got up deciding to start the coffee pot. She did it every morning, because she still hadn't figured out how to set the timer.

A scream sounded through the apartment.

Jamie bolted up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He immediately got up, running towards the source of the sound.

Eddie.

She was standing in the doorway, one of her hands covering her mouth. She seemed to be sobbing, but no sounds were coming out.

That's when he saw it. How could he not? Outside of her apartment, on her balcony, was a bloodied body. It was a young woman, half naked, in jeans and a bra. A matted mess of blonde hair slightly covered a face similar to Eddie's.

Eddie shook uncontrollably, leaning against the door. "My sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I want your opinions please!**


	6. On the Case

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember when I said I would be updating unless something drastic happened? Well...something drastic happened. I got over a foot of snow, and i just got my internet back today. Sorry guys! So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>Danny walked through the door of the apartment. Baez had beaten him to the scene.<p>

"Young female, mid thirties. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Was found in only a bra and jeans."

"Who found her?"

"Danny?"

Danny turned around.

"Jamie. What are you doing here?"

"It's Eddie's sister. This is Eddie's apartment."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Where's Eddie?"

Jamie jerked his head towards the couch. Eddie was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. "She's been unresponsive since we got here. How long has she been like this, Jamie?"

Jamie ran his hand over his face, looking over at Baez. "I woke up this morning to hear her screaming. I came in and she was crying. The only thing she said was that she was her sister and then she went into this state.

Baez nodded. "A couple officers have tried talking to her, but she hasn't said anything."

Danny looked over at Jamie. "Do you know anything?"

"I've never met the girl, and Eddie never talks about her. I didn't even know she had siblings until Eddie went into the hospital. The sister was her emergency contact. I think her name was Mary or something. I tried calling her, but there was no answer. I think she lived in Florida."

"Then what was she doing in New York?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry again for the long wait. What do you think?**


	7. In this State

**A/N: I know these chapters have been shorter, but I'm trying to get bback in my updating groove. So hang in there with me. Also I have a Valentine's one-shot ("Six White, Six Red") up, please check it out. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Probably never will.**

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed, softly running circles on his sleeping partners back. After Danny and the rest of the cops left, he had sat down next to Eddie. After about five minutes of silence, he had put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. Immediately she began sobbing and curled up into his chest. After about an hour of crying, she had fallen asleep, exhausted. Now she was sitting beside him, head on his chest, sleeping soundly.<p>

Jamie felt a vibration coming from his pocket, and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah Danny?"

"How's your partner?"

"After you left, she started crying again. She's asleep."

"OK. Remember how Eddie had drugs in her system after the attack?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the report just came back on her sister. Same drugs. And there was an injection spot on the back of her neck, identical to the one on Eddie's."

"So it was the same person?"

"Most likely. Did Eddie say anything about the attack that sounded strange?"

"Actually, we haven't really talked about it."

"Well, when she wakes up, please try to ask her about it."

"I'll try. But I have never seen her in a state like this. I can't promise anything."

Jamie ended the call and leaned back against Eddie's couch. He surveyed Eddie's apartment. He thought back to a different time at Eddie's apartment. The day when he had come to check on her, finding her bloody and bruised. He remembered her screaming out Jake's name in terror the night before. Had it really been only the night before? It seemed like a lifetime. He wondered how often she had the nightmares. Then he remembered that Jake wasn't the only person she dreamed about.

A thought occurred to him, and he quickly sent a text to Danny.

_You_ _might_ _want_ _to_ _check_ _out_ _Eddie's_ _dad_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how are you feeling about this one?**


	8. Dead Inside

**A/N: Here's a short chapter from Eddie's POV. I felt this story needed a peek inside ber head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>She hasn't felt this dead inside in a long time. Sure, she has nightmares involving Jake more than she'd ever let on, but this was different. It was like she was completely numb. And she's pretty sure somebody asked her a question. Maybe more than one. But she can't understand what their saying. Her voice didn't seem to be working, so she couldn't respond if she wanted to. Not that she does.<p>

There's a lot of people in her apartment. Is that Danny? The cops must have arrived. But she doesn't care. All she cares about is her sister. Her big sister is dead. The one who always protected her, and yet she couldn't return the favor. Even as a cop. Ha. Some cop.

Then Jamie is beside her. He puts a hand on her shoulder, and she just breaks. Completely. And she must have fallen asleep. Really, it's hard to say. Right now, life is as bad as her nightmares. But she must have been asleep, because a little while later, she awakens. Sort of. She can hear Jamie on the phone, and is able to tell he is speaking to Danny. She listens to his side of the conversation. Then she hears something that makes her blood run cold.

The same drugs.

She thinks back to the attack, trying to remember any details she had forgotten. That's when she realized. It was him. It had to be. Instantly she was back in that place. She felt the shame and terror. Because Jake wasn't the first she had of that type of experience. But she needs to put that out of her mind for now. She needs to be strong. Because somewhere in NYC, he's hunting down his prey. And that meant they were all in danger. She had to get Jamie to leave. For his own sake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok guys, we need to work together on something. On the "Help" section of this website, there is a section on adding characters to categories. We all need to send emails to get Eddie added to the character list. I sent an email two months ago and nothing happened. So I sent another today. Remember, the name we want added is "Eddie J." Jamie/Eddie fans, unite!**

**On another note, what did you think of this chapter?**


	9. Passionate

**A/N: So this chapter was very exciting for me to write. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't even ask.**

* * *

><p>They were both very stubborn. Eddie figured that out after she told him he needed to leave. Really, she should know it already, considering they're parters. And she supposes she did. But they are really stubborn. Like really, really stubborn. And passionate about their stubborness.<p>

In fact, they were so passionate, they were both screaming at the top of their lungs. Because they both think they're right.

"Why would I need to leave?!" Jamie yelled for the upteenth time.

That's when Eddie broke. "Because you could be on danger! You could get hurt! I can't lose anyone else!"

"I'll be fine, I'm a cop. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know what he's capable of."

"Who? Your dad?"

He saw her immediately tense up. "What do you mean?"

Jamie sighed. "You have nightmares about your Dad a lot. Danny looked at his record, and the only thing he's ever been charged with is fraud. But there were several calls from your neighbor when you were a kid, for disturbing the peace. I put two and two together."

Eddie was silent for a long while. Then she spoke up quietly. "It was him. He killed her. I just know it. He was behind my attack at the pizza place too. I bet that girl wasn't in any danger. Something just seemed...off. The man had already stabbed me. I wasn't in any shape to fight. Why drug me? Those drugs caused hallucinations. That's right up my father's alley. He has a sick mind." Her voice broke. Then she straightened. "So you have to get out of here."

"No."

And then the screaming starts again. Stubborness coats the room, as each battle to win. They're getting closer and closer together, until their screaming in each others faces. Eddie may be broken, but she is still strong.

"Jamie, I swear, I will never speak to-"

She's cut off when his lips crash into hers. She's taken aback for a moment, but then starts kissing back. It's by no means a gentle kiss. It's full of fire and fight. She's biting down on his lip and their fighting for dominance. The air is knocked out of her lungs when Jamie pushes her back hard against the wall. He pulls his lips away from hers, nipping a trail dpwn her neck as she struggles to catch her breath. And she likes wraps her legs around his waist and let's out a loud moan. She has never felt this good before. It's like she's on fire, and heat radiates from her very body. Jamie's made his point in a very unique way. What can she say? Their passionate people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So is this how you imagined it happening, or did you think it would be fluffier? As you can tell, this fic is different than my usual. Tell me your thoughts please.**


	10. The Doctor is in

**A/N: Hey! So first off, good news; Eddie has been added to the character list. Yay! Secondly, thanks for all the reviews! We are almost to 100 reviews! Ok, now this chapter has some Jamie/Eddie banter and fluff. Although, a lot of the fluff is more spicy fluff than sweet fluff, if you know what I mean. I decided to let them be mostly happy for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, Blue Bloods would probably turn into some romatic sitcom because I would forget the main part of the show is about crime. Whoops.**

* * *

><p>So their first time wasn't slow and sweet. It was rough, letting out their anger for each other. Each had claw and bite marks littered about their body. As Eddie finally came down from her high, she looked over at Jamie. For now, all her anger was gone. But let's face it, she will be angry again sooner or later. Slowly she nods her head, still breathless.<p>

"Fine. You can stay."

Jamie shot her a cocky grin. "See? I'm always right."

Eddie threw a punch over in his direction, but it packed little force. Her limbs still felt like jelly.

Jamie groaned and rolled over. "Well, I have to go now."

"What?"

"Some of us have to work." Jamie pulled on his pants.

Eddie shot up straight. "Oh my God, work!"

Jamie crawled across the bed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I already explained the situation. You're taking a little vacation. Did you know you have a lot of vacation days stored up?"

Eddie nodded. "Thanks."

"It's ok. I know I'm amazing. I'll be back at six. Try not to burn the apartment down until then. Oh and make sure you keep the doors and windows locked, just in case."

Then he slipped out of the door, narrowly avoiding the pillow a laughing Eddie threw in his direction.

Eddie lounged in bed for a little while after he left. Then she surveyed tne room, finally taking in it's condition. A vase was broken, and her clothing was tossed carelessly around the room. She smiled and gathered her clothing, tossing them in the hamper. She pulled a robe of a hook in her bathroom and walked into the livimg room, humming to herself. It wasn't in much better condition than her room, with things that once decorated a table littered about the floor. She straightened in there for a while, mentally reminding herself to pick up the shards of vase in her bedroom. She sat down on the couch in her living room. A wave of exhaustion suddenly overcame her, and before she knew it, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Eddie awoke, heart punding, to the sound of a loud knocking. She had been having a nighmare about her father, and honestly, she was scared.

The knocking continued, then a voice was added to the mix. "Come on, I know your in there. Open up!"

Eddie moved across the room, peeking through the peep hole. A shadowy figure stood outside her door.

"You know you're going to have to pay." Eddie's blood ran cold. "Just like everyone has to pay."

Eddie glanced at her clock across the room. 6:10. Jamie was probably on the way. She ran across the room, into her bedroom. She let out a sharp cry of pain as she stepped on something sharp. The vase shards. Hobbling across the room, she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, dialing Jamie's number.

"Hello?"

"Are you on the way?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

"There's a man at my door, but I can't see anything but a shadow. He's banging on the door, saying that I'm going to pay, and that he knows I'm in here."

"I'm pulling into the parking lot now. Where are you?"

"In the bedroom."

"Don't move. I'll be there in a second." Then he hung up.

Eddie sat on her bed, clutching her cell phone. After about five minutes, she heard the sound of the doorbeing unlocked, then the relieving sound of Jamie calling her name. "Eddie?"

Eddie rushed to the doorway. Jamie crossed the room. "It was just a pizza delivery boy. He had the wrong apartment number. Hey, what happened to your foot?"

Eddie glanced down. She had completely forgotten about the cuts in her terror. "Oh, well earlier we uh, broke a vase, and I forgot to sweep up the peices, so when I woke up hearing him banging, I ran to the bedroom, and you can guess what happened next."

Jamie pointed to ger bed. "Sit down and let me look at it."

Eddie hopped on the bed obediently. Jamie disappeared into the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth, ointment, and bandages. He pulled her foot onto his lap, washing it off with the cloth. She flinched when the cloth came in contact wi the cut, but relaxed afterwards. He examined the cuts, before squirting ointment on them and sticking a bandaid on. "It's not too deep. You'll live."

"Thanks doctor."

"You flatter me. I could have been a lawyer though."

"Ooo la la. Lawyer's are hot. But doctors are sexy."

"Oh, have I stumbled upon one of Edit Janko's hidden fantasies?"

"Hmm, perhaps." Eddie said, winking at him coyly.

Jamie grinned, gently pushing Eddie onto her back. "Well then, Ms. Janko, let me take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are you're thoughts? This was a longer chapter, so I am very happy about that.**


	11. Escaped

**A/N: So as much as I've loved our Jamie/Eddie fluff it's time for the angst, hurt/comfort, and drama, to start again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. I don't even rent or lease it.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was Saturday, Jamie's day off. He was currently cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Eddie was folding clothes in the living, contemplating on how domestic the situation was when she noticed it. Any one else would not have given the photo on her table a second glance. But it wasn't a photo she kept around. But it was a photo she had seen before.<p>

Blinking several times, she walked closer. Hoping she'd imagined it. But no. There it was. It was a photo of her sister, her, and her father. It was the day Mary went to college, the day she escaped. Her father used to keep it, and whenever he would corner her at night, show it to her.

"She escaped. She left you here, alone. Just remember that." he'd say, normally as he was unbuttoning his pants. Those nights were always the worst.

And now, that very same photo he had tortured her with, was sitting on her table. In her apartment.

"Jamie." Eddie called, hating the way her voice trembled.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" She heard him walk up, but she didn't even turn. "He's been here. lnside."

* * *

><p>Jamie had immediately called Danny, who came over alone with Baez and a forensic team, but nothing came up. The picture frame was wiped clean. Danny took the photo with him, hoping it would somehow help. After he left, Jamie insisted Eddie pack a bag and come live at his apartment for a while. She was in no shape to argue.<p>

By the time the got to his apartment, it was long past noon. Jamie fixed them sandwivhes, but she barely picked at hers. The glimpse of his old partner thay he had seen the day before, had disappeared again, leaving him with the scared little girl.

That night he held her. She sobbed endlessly throughout the night, whether she was awake or asleep, he couldn't tell.

But it was the call the next morning that complicated things even farther. Eddie was still in the bed when Danny called Jamie.

"Look kid, I checked up on Eddie's dad. He's been dead for almost two years now."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was out with some friends on a boat when he hit his head and went overboard. They weren't able to find a full body, but one of his fingers floated to shore the next morning. Looked like it had been chewed off by something. Later a arm bone turned up. The couldn't get any DNA, but it was assumed to be him, especially since one of the figers was missing like the one they found. Pretty open-shut."

Jamie sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"But that's not all. The full report just came back on Eddie's sister. She was pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! I just love all these suprises, don't you? Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	12. A family and a phone call

**A/N: Hey guys! We have officially passed the 100 reviews mark! Thank you so much! **

**Sorry I missed a day or so updating, weekends are extremely busy for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

They were arguing. Again. When Jamie had asked Eddie to go to Sunday dinner with him, she had immediately turned him down. She had said that it was a thing for him and his family, and that she was imposing enough as it was. Of course, Jamie had told her that was ridiculous, but so far, she was sticking to her guns. Not that she hadn't appreciated the gesture. Really, it sounded kinda nice. But she was not going to put him through that. He had already missed church because of her. He needed to enjoy this.

"Fine. Then I'm not going."

Eddie laughed. "What do you mean you're not going? Of course you are."

Jamie shook his head. "Nope. I'm not leaving you here alone. So either you come with me, or I'm not going."

Eddie sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good, because I already told them you were."

* * *

><p>Eddie wrung her hands nervously in the car. Jamie glanced over at her. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Well, I've never really been to one of these things before. I mean, my family never had dinners, and I never went to dinner with any of my boyfriends. I really didn't have many friends growing up, so"

"Hold on just a second" Jamie interrupted "You mean none of you're boyfriends ever took you home to meet his family?"

Eddie shook her head.

"Well it's time we changed that."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized the implication. They had slept together a few times now, but they hadn't really talked. There was so much going on right now, he figured he'd just go with it for now. They could deal with that after all of this mess was over. He hadn't even told her that her father was presumed dead, or that her sister was pregnant when she died, yet.

For the rest of the car ride, they were both silent, lost in their own thoughts. Only when Jamie pulled into the driveway, did Eddie break the silence.

"Thanks for bringing me. Even though I may not have acted like it, I am really happy you did."

Jamie shot her a grin, the one that could make her heart jump like a schoolgirl's. "Don't mention it."

Eddie's heart pounded as she got out of the car. Jamie held out a hand and she took it, grateful. He led her through the backyard instead of to the front door as she had expected. When he held open a door for her, she smiled and walked through, entering a kitchen. The room was filled with people. Erin, Jamie's sister, who she had seen on TV. Linda, Eddie vaguely remembered meeting before, and there was Nicky, who she knew relatively well thanks to their frequent meetings at Jamie's apartment. An older man was also standing by the counter, chopping vegetables. She realized he must me Jamie's grandfather.

"Eddie!" Nicky said, quickly abandoning the cheese she was grating. "Uncle Jamie said you were coming! How are you?"

Eddie smiled. "I'm doing alright Nik, how are you?"

"Just fine." Nicky stood in front of them, looking back and forth between the two, grinning broadly. Finally, Jamie cleared his throat. Nicky shot him a look before grabbing Eddie by the hand. "Come on, you can help me grate cheese. Jamie, I think Pops needs help with those veggies."

Jamie shot Eddie an encouraging look, releasing the hand he had forgot was still enclosed in his. It was just so natural.

* * *

><p>Eddie laughed at something Linda had said. Nicky had made quick work of introducing her to the two women, and now they were all chatting like old friends. Almost like family.<p>

Family. She wondered what it would be like to have a family like this. What it would be like to be a part of this family. Her and Jamie's kids joining Danny's two sons-

_Wait, what?_

Eddie shook her head. It was fine for her to yearning for a family like this. After all, she didn't have the best home life growing up. Actually, her home life was awful. But to be having thoughts about starting a family with her partner...

They had slept together. More than once actually. But, what exactly did that mean? Eddie pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind for the moment. Now was not the time to be sorting through her feelings for Jamie, especially with her sister's murderer, her father, on the loose.

Jamie's voice brought her out of her musing. "Eddie, my phone's ringing. I'm a little tied up. Can you get it?""

Eddie turned around to see Jamie elbow deep in raw meat, prepping it to be made into meatloaf. She laughed and grabbed his phone off the counter. She pressed answer, but before she could speak, she immediately heard Danny's voice fill the line.

"I know, I know, I'm late. But listen, Baez and I have been trying to track down some witnesses from the day Eddie's dad died. We found a guy, but when we called, his secretary said he was out of the office until tomorrow, on some trip. She wasn't sure where. Oh I gotta go. Be there in a few kid."

The line went dead, but Eddie stood in shock for a few seconds.

_"the day Eddie's dad died."_

Her dad was dead. Their main suspect in her sister's murder was dead, and Jamie knew. And he hadn't told her.

In somewhat of a daze, Eddie laid Jamie's phone back down. "That was Danny. He said he's on the way."

Jamie nodded, looking over at her. She must have had a strange look on her face, because he raised an eyebrow. "Are you OK?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I uh, just need some fresh air."

Jamie watched her walk out the door, closing it behind her. He frowned slightly. "Linda, will you take over for me?" He washed his hands off before heading out to the backyard himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Next chapter will be up ASAP, I promise.**


	13. Two Some Ones

**SA/N: Hey guys! First, I have something to get off my chest. For the first time, I have had to delete a review from a story. It was this story. The review was, in esscence, blackmail. I enjoy reviews that say "update soon" and such, but pkease, do not result to blackmail such as "I wont read anymore if you don't update now" and things like that. If you are the person who left this review, please know that I hold no grudges, and I hope you will continue to read and review. No I'll avtually talk about this chaoter.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to a few Guests who requested it. Once you read it, you'll know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>Eddie heard the door close behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. She knew who it was. She took a deep breath of the cool air, warding off an impending headache. She hears him move until he was standing behind her. There was silence for a long time, and she knew he was waiting for her to speak first.<p>

"When were you planning on telling me? About my father?"

Jamie sighed. "I'm not sure. Look, I'm really sorry."

Eddie turned slightly, facing him. "Why? Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"Well, it's not like I've known for a long time. Danny called and told me this morning. I didn't want to tell you into after lunch. I thought you could at least enjoy lunch without worrying."

Eddie looked into his eyes, searching for something. She wasn't sure quite what it was. But then she fell forward into a hug, and she felt his arms tighten around her. After a few moments, she pulled away slightly. "If you are keeping anything else from me about the case, tell me now. I can handle it."

Jamie seemed to consider her for a moment. Then he relented. "Well there is one more thing. Your sister was pregnant."

He watched her actions carefully, but surprisingly enough, she seemed OK. When she noticed Jamie scrutinizing her, she laughed. "Reagan, if only you could see your face right now. She burst into giggles, burying her face in his chest. Then she looked up at him. "Thanks Jamie, for protecting me. But I'm going to be OK."

Jamie scrunched up his nose. "Protecting you is my job. Literally."

Eddie giggled again, and pressed her lips gently to his. He kissed her back, and it wasn't long until their lips were meeting each other with passion.

"Ahem." At the sound of someone clearing their throat, they sprung apart quickly.

Danny was standing in the backyard with an amused expression on his face. "Well, teenagers, if you don't mind, why don't we head inside. I'm sure as much as everyone is enjoying this scene, their as hungry as I am."

Eddie glanced at the window just in time to see a couple heads disappear from the view of the window. She blushed furiously as Jamie led her back inside by the hand. She couldn't help but turn a shade redder, every time Nicky gave her a knowing smile. And even Jamie's grandfather was winking at her across the table. Was there anyone who had missed their moment?

"Uncle Jamie, why is your hair all messed up?"

Apparently there were two some ones who had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know I used almost the same ending idea as I did for my story "Six White, Six Red" but its all I could really think of. Please review, they make my day!**


	14. The Park

**A/N: Hey guys. What can I say? Sorry for the wait! I had to stay at a place with no internet on Wednesday and Thursday, and the weekend is a really busy time for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don'town. Bummer.**

* * *

><p>Eddie swatted Jamie away with the back of a towel, raising an eyebrow. Ever since the backyard incident, Jamie had been extra clingy and affectionate. Not that she was complaining.<p>

She reaches for the dish in Nicky's hand, listening carefully for the telltale footsteps of her partner. Every few minutes he would sneak up behind her and tickle her sides, and she was determined that she would catch him before he got to her. It had become somewhat of a game.

So that's where they found themselves after dinner, in the kitchen cleaning up with the rest of the family.

Suddenly a piercing ring sounded through the kitchen, startling everyone except Danny, who simply pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Reagan."

A few "uh huh" and "ok" phrases later, Danny hung up the phone.

"Sorry guys, I gotta run."

Danny threw his towel at Jamie. Eddie quickly looked over at Danny. "Is it about my sister's case?"

Danny didn't answer, looking over at Jamie. When Jamie nodded his head. Danny sighed. "Yeah. Remember that witness I told you about? Apparently he didn't go on a trip. He was just found dead in his home."

Eddie didn't say much after Danny left, appearing to be deep in thought. Likewise, Jamie was silent, all teasing absent.

They didn't say anything to each other or anyone else until Sean begged them to go to the park with him. Of course they gave in, and Jack tagged along.

Once they got to the park, Jack and Sean took off for the basketball court. Jamie and Eddie stood silently for a moment before Eddie let out a rather childish tease.

"Race you too the swings!"

She slid off her heels and scooped them up, taking off across the grass before Jamie could even process what happened. He grinned and ran after her. Eddie beat him by a couple steps, plopping down onto the swing. Jamie sat on the one beside her. Before he knew it, they were in a contest to see who could get the highest.

What could he say? Eddie brought out the competitive side in him.

"Janko, you swing like a girl!"

"I am a girl! Have you not figured that out yet? I mean, we have gotten awful close lately Reagan!"

Jamie laughed. All of a sudden, Eddie stopped pumping her legs, a look of terror coming across her face. "What?"

"See that man over there?" Eddie whispered softly, not looking behind her.

Jamie nodded. "He's my father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so thanks for all the reviews so far! It already has more reviews than my last Jamie/Eddie fic had total, and it had more chapter!**

**To the Guest who asked if I'd ever considered writing a lemon: Yes, I have, but at this time, I'm not writing them. However, if you request one, and I get interested, who knows? Maybe.**

**Please review! **


	15. The Game

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait, especially after a cliffie like that. I had internet and personal issues. Again, really sorry**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>Her cop instincts should have kicked in. Just like any other day. But they didn't. Instead, it seemed like time was moving in slow motion. She was seeing everything, yet nothing, at the same time. It was a terrifying feeling. Jamie was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. He pulled a phone out and dialed a number. Then he was calling out, and Sean and Jack came over. He was acting all nonchalant about it, when all Eddie wanted to do was scream. She didn't dare look over in the direction of her father, but Jamie glanced that way every once and a while. Casually of course. At least some one was thinking straight.<p>

She could feel herself slipping back into the role of the scared little girl. But she shook her head. There would be time for that later. Right now, she had to do her job. Protect the innocent. Suddenly, she was back to normal. She could hear Jamie speaking quietly with someone on the phone. She scanned the park, but they were alone. Except for one man. The man with a missing hand. Jack and Sean were talking together, probably deducing what was going on. She put on a fake carefree smile and motioned towards the swings beside her. "Wanna see who can go the highest?"

After a few minutes, Jamie walked up to her, stopping her swing. He leaned in close to her cheek, as if to kiss it. Instead, he whispered gently. "Help is on the way."

Eddie forced a giggle and smiled at him, as if he had said something romantic. Inside, fear was gnawing at her stomach. A few moments later, she saw Linda's car pull in. Jamie linked hands with Eddie, all the while pretending they hadn't noticed Eddie's father. The boys got in the car, and Jamie motioned for Eddie too as well. She shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you out here partnerless."

Jamie sighed and nodded, giving in surprisingly easy. At that moment, Danny's car pulled in. Jamie quickly told them the situation. Danny looked over the park. "We need to surround him. See that trail that runs by his bench? Let's walk it. Remember, be casual." They took a walk, and Eddie was having a hard time pretending to be on a casual stroll with friends. By the time they got close, she was a nervous wreck. Maybe that's what tipped him off. But he ran. Fast, and towards the woods.

"NYPD! Stop!"

Danny and Baez took off running, with Jamie on their heels. Eddie followed behind. They entered the woods, and Danny stopped. "I don't know where he went." He stared up at the trees, scanning them.

"_Did_ _you_ _think_ _you could escape?_" _A young Ediy Janko sobbed, kicking at her fathers reaching arms._

"_That was a stupid place to hide._ _That's the first place anyone would look._ _I ran from a beatomg one time too. Hid in a hollow log. Dad found me. But it took longer."_

Eddie took a few shaky steps towards the log. She hears Jamie follow behind her, then Danny and Baez's. It was a short log, and when they reached, the top of a head was barely visible. Danny squatted down in front of it, gun pointed out.

"NYPD! Come out slowly, with your hands first."

Then the face of the monster was visible. "Hello Edit."

"I said come out! Hands first!" The man gave an evil grin, reaching his arms out first, then pulling the rest of his body out. "On your knees! Hands behind your head, ankles crossed. Game over."

"I think it has just begun Detective."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who saw Friday's episode? I got really scared when they introduced that girl, but she's a criminal, so it's all good (hopefully). Is there interest in a one-shot from that episode?**

**Also, I got a lot of requests for a lemon, but I'm still not sure. I don't know where toneven begin, so if you have any ideas/prompts, please leave them in a review or PM me. Thanks!**


	16. Water Droplets

**A/N: Don't you just hate it when authors update really regularly, get you excited, leave you with a cliff hanger, then BAM! No updates!**

**No. That wasn't the apology. This is: I'm really, really sorry. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to continue, then this stupid thing called "Real Life" decided to get in the way. Yeah. I know. Stupid.**

**Anyway, on to the chapter! Disclamer: I don't own Blue Bloods.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in somewhat of a blur until Eddie and Jamie stumbled into his apartment late that night. It was a mutual understanding that she didn't want to go back to hers quite yet.<p>

The bed was cool and comforting, as Jamie watches her sleep. Wishing that she hadn't had to go through all of this. Had it only been this morning that they were making out in view of his family?

Yes, they definitely needed to talk. But not just yet. So he pulled her closer to him, and she burrowed into his chest in her sleep. The nightmares still came. But they weren't as often, and they were calmed easily. Maybe it was because he wasn't afraid of hugging and kissing her anymore.

The next morning he awoke to cold sheets and an empty bed. But then he heard the soft sound of the shower and smiled to himself.

A little while later the shower cut off, and a towel clad Eddie emerged. She smiled softly and sat down at the edge of the bed. For the first time in a long time, she felt free. But something was bothering her. Buried in the back of her mind, was her fathers voice.

"_The game has just begun_."

But she pushed those thoughts away. After all, New York's hottest cop was only a few inches away, and she had a few ideas about how to spend their morning.

"Do you have to go to work?" She asked, trailing a finger slowly down Jamie's bare chest. He shook his head. "I got the day off. To help you cope." Eddie grinned, kissing him. She was just about to deepen it when the loud ringing of her cell phone had both of them groaning in frustration.

"Janko."

* * *

><p>Jamie leaned back, studying his partner. She was beautiful, water droplets caressing her skin. Her damp hair clung to her shoulders and she had never looked so beautiful. He hadn't really been listening to he'd conversation, but noticed her smiling. She hung up the phone and grinned at Jamie.<p>

"That was my Uncle. He's coming to visit." She paused for minute. "Back after Mary left...well, he was my only escape. He'd take me out for ice cream. He's the polar opposite of his brother. My dad." Jamie nodded, rubbing her shoulders. "When's he coming?" "I'm supposed to meet him at my apartment in three hours." Jamie smirked seductively at her. "Well then that leaves you plenty of time to finish what you started."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would really like to know your thoughts!**


	17. Deja Vu

**A/N:**** Hi guys! Anyone remember me? Yeah, that girl who updated so well at the beginning, then just goes through random drop offs. I'm really sorry. I had some family issues, and then on top of that, WRITER'S BLOCK. Like, I know where I'm going with the story, but I couldn't put it in to words. Then I went on a retreat, and yeah. So sorry. Thanks for all the reviews though! They mean a lot, and everytime I get one, it makes my day!**

**Really, the reason you're getting this chapter is because of stilljustme. I've been reading "Last Christmas" and that really got my juices flowing. So if you haven't read that story yet, you should totally do that. It's amazing! As an apology, here is an unusually long chapter (for this story anyway!)**

**Error! Ownership of Blue Bloods could not be found. Please try again later.**

* * *

><p>Eddie applied make up to the best of her ability with the little she brought with her to Jamie's apartment. He was in the kitchen making them breakfast. Actually, it was more of a brunch. She let her thoughts wonder to her uncle.<p>

He really was a great guy. She remembered one night, seven months after her sister left. She had snuck out the bedroom window into his waiting truck. Her dad was passed out drunk in the living room, and even after he awoke, it would be a while before he was actually able to get up and look for her. She hadn't known where they were going, and she hadn't really cared. Then her Uncle pulled into the parking lot of the local theme park. It was the first time she rode a roller coaster. The first time she had cotton candy. The first time, in a long time, that she had felt absolutely safe.

He had told her that her Mary was doing fine, and handed her a note. It was from Mary, with a little about her life. She had met some guy, and Mary was sure he was the one. Looking back on it now, Eddie's not exactly sure what happened to the guy.

So after the last firework fizzled out, her Uncle Dom drove her home. She'd kissed him on the cheek, and he'd called her his favorite girl. Then she'd climbed back through the window, and glanced in the living room, to find her father, passed out. The same as that morning, only with four new empty bottles beside him on the floor. He was so hung over the next morning, he must not have remembered that she wasn't there that day. Or maybe he didn't check. Maybe he was too drunk to gather the energy to go track her down and beat her.

A clatter in the kitchen brought her thoughts back to the present. She finished applying the last of her mascara, and did a once over in the mirror. The concealer had done well to hide the circles under her eyes. She realized that while she was happy to be seeing her uncle again, she was also nervous. He was part of the of the past that she had kept buried for so long.

She entered the kitchen, sneaking up quietly on Jamie. He was at the stove, flipping pancakes. She slipped her arms around his waist. "Something smells good."

"Oh, thanks. It's this new shampoo...Oh wait, you meant the pancakes?" Jamie joked, adding one to the stack on a plate.

Eddie inhaled deeply. "I meant both I suppose."

Jamie turned slightly to look at her, tossing her one of his grins. The ones that make her want to melt into a puddle. After he added one more pancake, seeing that the batter was gone, Eddie reached around him and grabbed the plate. Maple syrup was already on the table, and Jamie brought a jug of orange juice with him.

After a quick grace said by Jamie, Eddie practically drowned her pancakes in syrup. Then she proceeded to attack them with her fork. She looked up to see the amused look on Jamie's face. She merely stuck her tongue out at him.

Deja vu.

A little while later, Eddie carried both their plates and glasses to the sink, letting them clatter to the bottom. "Hey Jamie, do you think you could give me a ride to my apartment?"

He nodded, grabbing his car keys as she grabbed her purse and jacket. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Jamie put the car in park at Eddie's apartment complex. He turned towards Eddie. "Umm, so, we're early."<p>

"Yep." Eddie responded, popping the 'p'. Then she sighed. "Hey, would you mind coming up with me? I just don't really want to face it alone."

Jamie nodded, turning the car off. Eddie was already out of the car. He got out, holding a hand out to her. She grasped it, sending a grateful look his way. Each step seemed to echo, taunting her as the made their way to her apartment. By the time she made it to the door, she was scared witless, ready to jump at her own shadow. She fumbled for the keys, letting go of Jamie's hand in the process.

By some miracle, she finally got the door open, and pushed it open slowly. Jamie stayed close, but behind her, seeming to know that she needed to do this alone- to some exent anyway. She flipped on a light, and took inventory of her apartment. Nothing seemed out of place, and Danny had taken the picture with him, thankfully. Feeling a little better, Eddie headed towards her couch, sitting down. She watched Jamie close the door, then sit down beside her. She took a deep breath.

The battle was half over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So review? Please? I would really love to hear your thoughts!**


	18. Need

**A/N: So first off** **guys(SPOILER FOR LATEST EPISODE)...EEEEEK! They kissed! They kissed! Total fangirl moment! We are getting somewhere... I'm sooo EXCITED!**

**Ok, now seriously. I'm super sorry. Like really. I got extremely busy. And I normally write on my tablet, and it broke. So yeah, I'm using my laptop, and it's taking me longer.**

**I own Blue Bloods now by the way guys. Yep. Totally. Happy Late April Fools! ;)**

* * *

><p>Jamie's phone rang, and he looked up apologetically at Eddie and her uncle. Dom had arrived about an hour ago, and they had gotten along quite well. He seemed like a pretty decent guy, and from what Eddie told him before, she trusted him.<p>

He glanced at the caller ID. "It's Danny, I've got to take this." Eddie nodded, smiling at him. He stood up and walked to Eddie's bedroom, pulling the door behind him, but leaving it open a crack.

"Hey."

"Hey kid, we might have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we ran the DNA we found under Mary's fingernails against Eddie's fathers. It wasn't a complete match. But it was pretty close."

"So it's defiantly not his?"

"No, but it's probably a close relative. A child, or a sibling-"

Jamie's eyes widened and turned to the door just in time to see it close. He moved to cross the room, and heard the sound of something heavy being placed against the door.

"Kid, you there?"

"Danny, I need back up at Eddie's apartment now. Her uncle, her dad's brother is here. And he just locked me in a bedroom."

* * *

><p>When she saw her uncle close the door, something inside of Eddie started panicking. She stood up from the couch.<p>

"Un-Uncle Dom. What are you doing?"

"I've got to tell you something Eddie." He was crossing the room, checking the front door. She watched him pull the curtains in her living room shut. She edged towards the desk near her right, not stopping until her back hit the side of it, she fumbled with the drawer, careful not to make much noise.

"Hey! What's going on?"

She heard Jamie's voice echo from her bedroom, and jerked her head towards the familiar sound.

"Eddie. You look so much like your sister." Dom placed a hand on Eddie's cheek, and she leaned away from his touch. Dom laughed. "She did that too. At first."

* * *

><p>"Alright Jamie, we're on the way. I had somebody run Dom Janko's file. He was checked into a mental hospital a year ago. Set his neighbor's two cats on fire. Tried to set her three year old daughter on fire too. They caught him in time. He broke out of the mental facility last week, with some apparent outside help. I don't know why we didn't find this before. Somethings odd about this case."<p>

Jamie slammed his fist against the door. "Hey! What's going on?" He mentally berated his self for not checking out the uncle before.

He could hear Dom speaking, but he was too quiet to understand.

"How far away are you Danny?"

"Not too far, but traffic's a pain. I'm trying my best. Traffic's a pain everywhere. What the hell...?"

"What?"

"There's a fire. Eddie's apartment building, and the two buildings next to it, are on fire."

* * *

><p>"Dom, why are you doing this?"<p>

He grinned wickedly, and Eddie felt a chill go down her spine. "Your sister came back. She came to see me. Said she was pregnant. The father ran off on her. She said she needed me."

"I'm sure she needed the support."

"That's what they all say. That they need you. Then they leave you. She left one day, and said she was moving to New York, to visit you. She wanted to surprise you."

Tears welled up in Eddie's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I'm tired of not being needed anymore! She didn't need me, you left, you didn't need me anymore. After all those fun days we had, you didn't need me anymore. Just me and you. But you didn't need me anymore. You left too. I had a little girl who lived next door to me. She said she needed me. She had two little kittens, that I helped her with. She found them on the side of the road, and took them home. But her parents didn't have time to help her. So I did. But then, the kittens got older, and didn't have to be bottle fed anymore. She didn't need me anymore. She told me she didn't need me anymore. So you know what I did? I burned those two cats alive. And I set her on fire. I didn't mean to kill the cats, and I wasn't going to kill her. I just wanted to show her she needed me, see?"

Eddie's eyes were wide, and she shook her head. This was not her beloved uncle, who rescued her from her abusive father.

"So I came to here to talk to you're sister. I just wanted to talk. But then things got out of hand. I just wanted to show her she needed me. She wasn't supposed to die."

Eddie inhaled deeply, tears streaming down her face. Then she smelled it. Smoke. Terror filled her body.

"So see Eddie, this is why I'm here. To show me that you need me. You don't need that boy locked in your bedroom. You need me. Like your daddy needed me. I helped him fake his death. So he helped me with this little mission. He needed me. And you need me too. You need me Eddie."

Hearing him admit to killing Mary, burning a little girl, helping her father fake his death...the terror Eddie felt quickly turned to rage. She reached a hand out and slapped Dom. Hard. Her other fist, which was inside the drawer, enclosed on what she was looking for, and she pulled the letter opener out, stabbing her uncle in the shoulder.

"I needed you when I was a girl. But I don't need you now. You're a monster. I don't need you!"

Then she pulled it out and stabbed him again, pushing him into the coffee table. He hit his head and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like Eddie has been a little weak in this story, and while I can understand why, I decided that for the confrontation with her uncle, she wouldn't be the damsel in distress. Did you like it that way? Or would you rather of had Jamie come to the rescue? Let me know in a review, and please tell me what you thought of the rest of the chapter too please!**


	19. Disheveled

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry guys. I know, it's been like, forever. I had internet issues, and then some family health issues, as well as battling with some mild depression. I'm super sorry. Hope I still have some interested readers out there? Ok, I'm gonna give you the chapter now.**

**Disclaimer****: Nothings changed. I'm still poor.**

* * *

><p><em>The air was being sucked from her lungs. She coughed, trying to see through the smoke. "Jamie?!"<em>

_She heard a soft cry, before it turned louder, eventually elevating to a large wail. She turned and could see a small girl sitting to her left, a cat in her lap. Her face was down, blonde hair forming a curtain around her face._

_"Sweetheart? Are you ok?"_

_The girl looked up. But the face was familiar. So familiar. Like a photo from a frame in her childhood home._

_"Mary?"_

_A young Mary reached her arms out. "Edd-ddie!"_

_Eddie immediately bent down, but before she could touch Mary, she vanished. A familiar cackle caused her to turn, seeing her father._

_"You thought you could save her? You can't even save yourself."_

_Her uncle appeared behind him, nodding his head back and forth. "You need me. The game has just begun. You need me."_

* * *

><p>Eddie startled awake. The first thing she noticed was the overwhelming sense of deja vu. Then she made out the smell of...cleaner. Then she saw a form sitting in the chair beside her bed.<p>

"Jamie?"

Jamie straightened up in the chair so quickly, it was borderline comical. He wiped a hand over his face, leaning forward to grasp her hand.

"Are you ok?"

She took a mental check of herself. She didn't seem to be in any pain, for the moment anyway. She glanced down at her arm, seeing a bandage.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Knocking Uncle Dom out..."

"The entire building was on fire. You came and opened the door to the bedroom. Before we could turn around, your uncle had bolted for the balcony, jumping. He's umm..."

"Dead." She finished for him in barely a whisper.

He nodded. "We had a hard time getting out. We had just made it out the door of the building when you darted back in. I didn't see you go at first, then several firemen raced after you. A few moments later, you came back. You were holding a little girl. You had heard her cry from the room just inside. As soon as someone took the girl, you collapsed from smoke inhalation. You've got a couple burns too, but otherwise, you're ok."

She smiled at him, finally taking in his appearance. He was still in his clothes from before, smoke smeared across them and his face. His hair was in a disarray.

"You should have changed." She giggled, picking debris off his jacket.

He grinned sheepishly, wiping at the back of his neck. "I didn't want to leave you."

The sat there for a little while, staring at each other, and were startled by a knock at the door. Nicky poked her head in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, actually, I should go tell a nurse she's awake." Jamie quickly made his exit.

Nicky smiled, crossing the room and plopping down into the chair that Jamie had just vacated.

"He was worried sick."

Eddie laughed. "I know the feeling."

Nicky smiled, swinging her legs back and forth. "How do you feel?"

"Well, I think the pain meds are starting to wear off. Jamie says I got burned, and I'm starting to feel it." She picked up a tissue packet, fingering it lightly.

"You know he loves you."

Eddie just laughed again, promptly launching the tissues in Nicky's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's a little fluff at the end for you. I know it's short, but I wanted to post _something._ Would you guys mind reviewing, maybe tell me some things you want to see before this story ends? I'll try my best to accommodate. And don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	20. Tension

**A/N: Ok, so here's another chapter for you all. We are winding down, this story with probably end in a couple chapters, tops. I forgot to tell you in the last chapter, that you owe these chapters partly to Layna Remi. Without her PM's reminding me I still had readers, I don't know when I would have got back to this. Also...213 reviews? 23 favorites? 45 followers? You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Blue Bloods, Jamie would have gone inside with Eddie after their kiss. So nope. Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Days passed, and Eddie was released from the hospital. She was back at work quickly, falling back into the routine of being Jamie's partner. They tried hard not to address the sexual tension that was so obviously there. In fact, Jamie hadn't even mentioned anything about their shift in relationship, leaving Eddie to question if perhaps she'd dreamed it all. But no, the red marks still lingering on her skin told her otherwise.<p>

Weeks past, and her father was now on trial. Erin was the prosecuting attorney. The stress was eating at Eddie. She was having vivid nightmares, waking up in her hotel room, a sweaty mess, reaching for Jamie, only to find him not there. Only a few nights with him, and she'd already grown accustomed to his scent. How she missed it. She made for a very cranky, silently brooding, partner. She still did her job find and dandy, but all talk about anything but work had pretty much left the cop cat entirely. That is, until the day Jamie asked her what was wrong.

Frustration bubbled to the surface, angry words leaving her mouth before she could even consider them.

"No, I'm not _ok. _My father is currently on trial. My home has been burned down, my sister is dead, I have reoccurring nightmares of her and a cat being trapped in my burning apartment building. And my _partner _is pretending like he and I are not any different, despite the fact that we had sex! Multiple times in fact."

She threw herself back against the seat, and took a large bite of her hamburger, still stewing. A heavy silence descended upon them, as Jamie seemed to contemplate her words.

"I thought you wanted me to pretend it never happened."

Eddie turned to look at him apprehensively. It seemed he was going to address their personal relationship first. When she said nothing, he continued.

"When they cleared you to leave the hospital, I asked if you wanted to stay at my apartment. But you didn't."

Eddie remembered that day pretty clearly. Shed come very close to accepting Jamie's offer, but then decided that she needed to try to be alone, see how she could handle it.

"I didn't say that because I wanted us to forget...well, whatever this is. I just thought I needed to see if I could handle it alone. See how I would react. That's why I checked into the hotel."

Silence cloaked them again, until Jamie gave a dry laugh. "Well, we're a mess."

She chuckled too, nodding her head. "Yes, we are."

Another silence followed, and Eddie was just about sick of the quietness that seemed prevalent as of late.

"How are we going to handle this. At work I mean."

Jamie scratched at the back of his neck. "I'm not sure yet. But I don't want to give this up."

"Neither do I."

He smiled. "Good."

She smiled back. "Good. So, wanna come over to my hotel room tonight. The bed has just been way too big for me to spend time in alone."

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe. I forgot how much fun this was. By the way, would you guys like a separate M one-shot posted about what happens once they get to the hotel? Leave me a note in the review section, telling me your opinion on that, and if you liked this chapter. Thanks! xxx**


	21. Reunion (M)

**A/N: Ok, so I got all thumbs up for smut. However, if anyone wishes not to read this chapter, skip it, and you won't miss any major plot points. This is the first lemon I have ****_ever_**** written, so be kind.**

**WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT, AND BRIEF STRONG LANGUAGE. DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SUCH CONTENT.**

* * *

><p>Eddie reaches for her hotel room key, trying her best to slide it in the electronic reader. But Jamie's kisses down her neck are quite distracting. She lets out a soft giggle, and she feels him grin against her skin. "If you keep that up, we won't make it through the door." He continues nibbling softly at her skin, before latching onto her pulse point, sucking. Her knees started to go weak, and she drops the key and turns to face him. His lips capture hers, and her pulse races. Thoughts of being caught making out in the hallway of the hotel dash from her mind the instant they come. Because Jamie lifts her up against the wall, pulling her legs to wrap around him. Then he thrusts upward, hitting the spot she needs him so badly. She cries out, grasping tightly for his hair, neck, something to keep her steady.<p>

Then he does it again, and again, until they're, well, dry humping in the hallway like a couple of horny teenagers. The friction is delightful, and soon, she's teetering on the edge her first orgasm of the night. He groans out, barely letting the words "let go" leave his lips, before she has, her mouth opened into a silent cry. He covers his lips with his and then pulls away as she pulls at his pants eagerly. "I need you, now!"

He pushes her against the wall beside the door, then scoops the key up from the floor. He, however, is successful in opening the door. He pulls her in by her hand, before she jerks away, running for the bed. She crawled across, flipping the lamp on and kicks her shoes and socks off. Her jeans make their way to the floor as she feels the pressure of someone joining her on the bed.

Jamie's hands reach around to pull at the buttons of her shirt. Each one opens with an expert flick of his wrist. Soon she's left in her bra, but when he goes to take that off, she pushes him away, and down onto the bed. She straddles him, and pulls his shirt off, running her hands down his defined muscles. He leans forward and kisses her.

After a moment, Eddie pushes him back onto his back, kissing his chest. She runs her tongue slowly down his chest, around his navel, stopping at the waist of his jeans. Pulling them off slowly, she brushes purposefully against his now raging hard on. His boxers come off too, and she works her way back up to straddling him. Jamie's hands go behind her back, and she feels her breasts being released of their lacy confides. He reaches forward, kneading them. Eddie lets out a soft moan.

Suddenly, their positions change, and she feels her back hit the mattress. A soft rip lets her know that her panties are no longer in the way.

"Condom?" Jamie asks in a gravely voice.

Eddie shakes her head. "Pill."

Then he enters her, and it's been so long, it feels so good, she can't help but cry out.

"Oh G-God."

He pulls out, and rams back in. He continues thrusting in and out, brushing her g-spot occasionally.

"H-Harder. Jamie! Baby, right there. Yes, yes, _yes!_" She digs her nails into his back, writhing around on the bed.

"You're so tight!" He moans, reaching a hand down to rub her clit.

Soon, she's approaching her second orgasm. One last hard thrust, and she topples over, screaming and writhing around.

"Oh fuck!"

He follows shortly after, his warm seed spilling inside her. It's many minutes later before they finally catch their breath, and Jamie rolls off of his previous position of covering her.

"I really missed this." He says, tracing patterns across her skin.

"Me too." She says, still a little breathless.

"Another round in a few?"

"You better believe it Reagan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? I'm really nervous 'bout this one.**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Bet you thought I was dead. Let me just say, I am so sorry I haven't posted lately. I got super busy and time just got away from me. **

**So I'm not sure exactly where I was going with this story on paper, as my computer crashed. But I took the time to re-read my story, and I have decided that this is a good place to end it. This is the final chapter of ****_This Feeling, _****and I think it could be considered an Epilogue as well. There will be a note at the end of this chapter, but for now, let's get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, doubt I ever will.**

* * *

><p>Slowly, she became accustomed to the feeling. The weight of another body in the bed. The warmth of an arm around her waist. Another toothbrush by the sink.<p>

And she grew to love it. She loved that they were late to Sunday lunch because they got a bit distracted. She loved Sunday lunch. She loved messy bathroom floors and clothes scattered about her bedroom.

She loved that he was always there when she had a nightmare. She loved that the nightmares started to go away. She loved Chinese takeout and sweatshirts too big for her.

She loved how her stomach grew, and how he loved it too. She loved baby toys and 4am crying. She loved sobbing when they sent them off to school. She loved planning weddings, and seeing tears in his eyes as he walked their daughter down the aisle. She loved the silver in his hair, and caring for babies again. She loved front porch rockers and she loved old photographs. She still loved Sunday lunch.

She loved him.

And often enough, when you love someone; if you really, really love someone; things work themselves out. Not to say that their journey would be easy and pain free, but then, what good story ever is. He wasn't a prince, and she sure as hell wasn't a princess, but their fairytale still had a happy ending. It involved some sleepless nights, and bullets; vests and badges; death and life; hurt and healing; but it was their story. And she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. She loved this feeling.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah, I can't believe it's over. I would just like to thank all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are the best, and I am eternally grateful for your support of this story. Thanks so much for stopping in, and if you don't mind, please leave me one last review. I'd like to hear your thoughts. Don't worry, you haven't seen the end of me yet. Click on my profile for more stories, and I hope to see some of you around on my next one. Love you guys.**


End file.
